The wireless Emergency Alert System (EAS) is capable of providing messages indicative of a variety of types of alerts. Via the EAS, subscribers thereof can receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, for example. The wireless industry has a formed a consensus that wireless emergency alerts “will either be classified as an imminent threat to life or property or as a Presidential level alert”. The problem with those classifications is that they have the potential to result in a “cry wolf” syndrome, where subscribers become complacent due to receiving alerts on their mobile devices for non-life or property threatening or “routine” events. In addition, sending alerts for non-life or property threatening events could result in an increase of calls to an operator's customer care, or to public safety agencies. Thus it is imperative to scope wireless emergency alerts to those events that are truly in the “imminent threat” category. If there is a desire to provide further alerts, those further alerts must be clearly distinguished and delineated in order to avoid confusion and possible complacency.